


Nothing better than you

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu lives in a very expensive apartment and he can afford it, because he's rich. But then, a new neighbour occupies a flat next to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing better than you

Sunggyu sighed as he tightened the grip on the shopping bags that he was holding, which were too heavy.

It was a very nice day, although quite hot for his liking, and sweat was running down his forehead and it made his shirt stick to his body, too.

His flat was in the center of Seoul, in Gangnam-gu, and he had to walk a bit more until he could reach his destination.

The biggest supermarket was 10 minutes walk from his house, since around his flat there was only a few shops, and he went there during the weeks while on Sundays he always did the shopping in the big supermarket.

Usually Sunggyu would take his car, but it has ended on his sister's hands, so now he had no choice but walk. Which, by the way, he hated with all his being.

He let out another sigh, this one of relief, when he saw the building practically in front of him, and he started walking faster so he could finally be under its air conditioner once and for all.

Thankfully, there was no one in the lift, since Sunggyu disliked socializing, and even less if he was sweating.

The truth is that Sunggyu loved his house. His neighbours were nice, there were lots of parks and the only noise that you could hear was from the clubs, far away.

When he was crossing the hallway, he saw that the door of the flat in front of his (which was unoccupied), was opened.

A boy with caramel hair, a white v-neck t-shirt that showed his collarbones and a beige cardigan, came out, smiling.

“Hello!” he greeted, moving his hand vigorously.

Sunggyu made a face. Who was this brat and why was he in that flat? Could he even afford it? Certainly, he looked as a very noisy person, and Sunggyu couldn't dislike these kind of people more.

“Hi.” said Sunggyu, curtly. “What are you doing here?”

“I've just moved.” he answered. “Nice to meet you!!”

“Same.” murmured Sunggyu, not very happy with the situation.

With a slight nod, he turned around and entered his house. Right after closing the door, he noticed that he had forgotten his shopping bags outside, and he cursed internally.

Irritated, he went to the door to open it, but the doorbell rang.

Blaming his luck, he opened it, and he saw his new neighbour handing him the bags, smiling wide open.

“You have forgotten them.” he said, smiling even more. “By the way, my name is Nam Woohyun.”

 

****

 

Sunggyu hoped not having to see him again, or at least not too much, but of course luck was never on his side. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to see his neighbour just a bit more, because he was cute (but also annoying).

One day, like any other, Sunggyu went out of his house, wearing a black t-shirt, since it was so damn hot. He had run out of strawberries, and there was nothing he enjoyed more in summer than eating strawberries, so he had decided to go to the nearest greengrocer to buy some.

The lift was already taken when he approached it so he had to wait until the doors opened. But, when he was about to enter it, a body crashed against his, a bit abruptly, so Sunggyu tripped and fell to the floor, his butt hitting it painfully.

“Fuck.” he said, irritated.

“I'm so sorry!” said a well-known voice.

Woohyun held his arm to help him stand up, and Sunggyu quickly removed his arm.

“Why don't you watch where you're going?” asked Sunggyu, squinting.

Woohyun was exceptionally handsome that day. He was also wearing a black t-shirt, like his own, but he had decided to wear black shorts, unlike him who was wearing red pants.

“I-I'm sorry.” he said again. “I didn't see you. Are you alright? Do you need something?”

“Get out of my way.” answered Sunggyu, and he turned around to go downstairs.

(Which, by the way, ended up regretting, because he lived in the thirteenth floor and when he reached the first floor, he was barely living anymore).

 

 

***

 

Sunggyu was friends with the shop assistant, so he always got discounts when he was buying something. As he was waiting to be attended, he walked towards the others fruit shelves, just in case he decided to buy something more.

As he was looking at the peaches, he felt how someone was suddenly standing next to him.

“To be honest I don't like peaches.” he said. “I prefer apricots.”

Sunggyu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Are you following me?”

“No, in case you haven't noticed it yet, we live in the same district, so it's quite common that we see each other frequently.” Woohyun smiled wide open again, and Sunggyu debated between punching him or not.

When it was his turn, Sunggyu hurried up to order his strawberries, and he mentally hoped that they could give it to him as soon as possible so he could escape from Woohyun.

Of course, he couldn't be that lucky, because another shop assistant came out of the store back, and she started attending to Woohyun, who ordered apricots.

Oddly enough, Woohyun finished his shopping first and left the greengrocer before Sunggyu.

When Sunggyu came out, he started walking fast towards his flat, but a voice stopped him.

“Don't you think today is such a beautiful day?” asked Woohyun, placing next to him, and Sunggyu doubted again about punching him with the bag of strawberries in the face.

“You are following me, aren't you?” questioned Sunggyu, squinting due to the sun.

Sunggyu would never admit it, but in the daylight Woohyun looked even more attractive and, for unknown reasons, his heart began to race.

“No, I just want to be with you.” he answered, and Sunggyu felt his stomach sink.

Maybe, after all, he could be a bit interested in his new neighbour.

But he would never admit it, so he decided to go on with the game.

“Look for another person.” he said, and turned around, but Woohyun wasn't willing to let him go.

“Wanna go out with me this afternoon?”

“No.”

“To the cinema?”

“I said no.”

“To the park?”

“Get lost.”

“I'll treat you to dinner.”

“At what time do you come for me?”

Sunggyu could be a lot of things, but he wasn't going to lose a chance of eating free, and even less if it was with his annoying neighbour, because maybe he could get to like him (or even fall in love with him).

And, apparently, his interest is mutual.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sixth prompt wohoho ^^ hope you liked it!!


End file.
